


Yellow

by hydrangeaknight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, M/M, but he’s still in middle school, kageyama is oikawa’s little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeaknight/pseuds/hydrangeaknight
Summary: “For you I’d bleed myself dry.”It’s a little too hardcore for his taste and maybe even a little creepy but at this point he’s so drunk and high he thinks it’s the most romantic thing he’s ever heard.Or the one in which Oikawa is a popular pretty boy transfer student with a beautifully fake smile and Iwaizumi is a uniform-disregarding bad boy with a secret heart of gold.





	Yellow

The sound of birds chirping through his window was usually a welcome sound for Oikawa to wake up to, but today he wanted nothing more than to shove his face under his pillow and wait the day out in his dark bedroom.

That of course wouldn’t happen because no sooner than he had pulled the covers over his head to block out the incessant chatter of the birds outside, his little brother was banging on his door.

“Nii-san! Nii-san!” Tobio called, knocking louder on the door. “Ma told me to get you up!”

Oikawa grit his teeth and curled in on himself, bringing a hand up to grip at his hair and tug on the strands. He stayed in his dark cocoon of blankets silently for as long as he could put up with Tobio’s babbling until he felt a scream bubbling in his throat, ripping at his esophagus, about to breach his lips-

When the banging stopped as did Tobio’s voice, yet his door was creaking open, and a weight settled down next to him on his bed. The covers were gently lifted off of his forehead and a comforting hand began to card its way through his soft hair.

He didn’t look up but one inhale of distinct rose and peach perfume told him all he needed to know: his mother was with him.

“Good morning, Tooru,” she said softly, working her fingers through his hair.

Oikawa mumbled out a greeting into the blankets.

His mother chuckled. “You know I can’t hear you when you’re under all those covers. Why don’t you come out?”

He weighed his options. On the one hand, he could stay in bed all day and achieve nothing while ultimately disappointing his mother and starting off his new school year as a failure, or on the other hand he could suck it up and get up, go to school, have to put up with people all day all while wearing that goddamn fake smile.

Option number one wasn’t looking so bad right now.

But he sighed, knowing which choice he had to make.

He slowly sat up, letting his hands fall to his sides and letting the covers fall off him and pool around his waist. His mother pretended to shield her eyes from her shirtless son, and he rolled his eyes in return. He didn’t have the energy to do much else.

“Come on, sweetie,” she said gently, standing up and helping him out of bed. He stood up and cracked his back and neck and his mother cringed. “Oh, you know I hate it when you do that!”

“Can’t help it,” he shrugged, cracking his knuckles for good measure.

She playfully glared at him and made to leave, but paused at the door, looking back at him with concern reflected in her eyes. “Will you be alright getting ready on your own?”

He shut his eyes tightly and felt his shoulders tighten. He loved his mother dearly and was so thankful for her but couldn’t help feeling like she thought he was the one in middle school sometimes, not Tobio. “Yeah. I’m seventeen, mom.”

She bit her lip and nodded, exiting the door and shutting it behind her.

But once she was gone Oikawa felt helplessly and utterly alone.

——-

Oikawa sighed, looking into his pocket mirror briefly to make sure his mother’s concealer was blended into the dark circles under his eyes correctly. Once he had finished he snapped it closed and shoved it into his bag, rounding the last corner that led him to his new school, Aoba Josei.

Already he was garnering attention. A group of six or so girls that stood close by were giggling and whispering behind their hands while shooting him ‘discreet’ glances. He felt his face contort into his signature smile, a mask he wore around the majority of people, and it had the intended result: the girls collapsed into a fit of even harder giggles and ran off.

He felt the smile slide off his face and ran a hand through his hair swiftly. He looked up at the building and clicked his tongue. It was going to be a long day.

——-

“Yahoo everyone~ My name’s Oikawa Tooru. It’s a pleasure to join your class and make your acquaintance!” Oikawa flashed a quick peace sign before the teacher could say anything and then bowed low to the ground. There was a lot of oohing and aahing from the girls in the class and snorts from the boys.

“Alright then, Oikawa-san...” the teacher began, looking down at a seating chart. “You’ll be sitting next to Iwaizumi-san. He’s in the fourth row, third down.”

A couple of girls made noises of disappointment but Oikawa paid them no mind, just nodded and gave the teacher a thumbs up. He looked to where the teacher had indicated and-

Oh.

His next-door desk neighbor was leaning back in his chair, legs spread, uniform unbuttoned three holes down, no tie and a bad attitude written on his face. Oikawa swallowed thickly and made his way over to his seat, sliding into his chair and flashing Iwaizumi a smile. He extended a hand over to the other male and began to speak. “Hiya~ I’m Oikawa, but you already know that so...”

Oikawa furrowed his brows as Iwaizumi didn’t even look at him in return, just snorted and worked his jaw. “Uh, earth to Iwaizumi?”

A tap on the shoulder caused him to turn around and led him face to face with a pretty, silver haired boy.

“Don’t pay him any mind,” the boy whispered. “Iwaizumi doesn’t take kindly to members outside of his gang.”

If it weren’t for Oikawa’s many years of sculpting his expressions into a perfect mask he probably would have betrayed himself by freaking out at the mention of a gang, but luckily all he did was blink.

Of course he had to sit next to a gang member.

“A gang huh?” Oikawa whispered back. “Pretty hardcore stuff you got at this school, eh?”

The other boy shrugged. “It’s so normal to me now I don’t even think about it. Just make sure you don’t cross them and you’ll be fine.” He paused and tapped his pencil on the side of his desk. “I’m Sugawara Koushi by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Oikawa grinned at Sugawara from across the desk. “You already know my name. Don’t forget it.”

Sugawara laughed and waved a hand airily in the air. “Oh please. I doubt any of us will be forgetting you anytime soon.”

It felt as though an icy shard had pierced through Tooru’s chest at Sugawara’s words. What had he meant by that? Had he made a bad first impression already? Had he let his true, vile inner nature show this quickly?

“I should hope not,” he managed to get out confidently, and at Sugawara’s chuckle he turned back around to face the front of the room and silently decompose, any thoughts of a gang member stripped from his mind.

He didn’t notice said gang member side eyeing him briefly.

——-

“Oikawa! Oikawa-san, sit with us!”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck in false sheepishness and smiled widely over at the group of girls gesturing towards him. He held up a water bottle and shook it gently. “Sorry, but I need to fill this up first.”

“Awww!”

Oikawa kept his head up as he walked, as per usual, but casted his eyes down to the ground, the blood roaring in his ears as he moved through the deserted hallways. He needed to get out of here, out of this new school, new town, same old life, same old problems-

Well, maybe there was a new problem, because suddenly he was colliding with a solid object.

“Oi!” Called out said solid object.

Oikawa’s eyes darted up and _oh fuck_ it was Iwaizumi.

“I-” He began, getting ready to bullshit his way out of this situation, when Iwaizumi slammed a hand onto the locker behind him, effectively shutting him off from any possible means of escape.

“Watch where you’re going, pretty boy,” Iwaizumi hissed, eyes narrowed up at Oikawa, and _wow_ , Oikawa was taller than a gang member. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by that fact or why he was focusing on it right then or why his face was heating up but before he knew it Iwaizumi was walking away and there he was, alone and blushing like an idiot in a hallway of a school he didn’t know and didn’t want to know.

And now he was left to deal with the aftermath of whatever the fuck _that_ just was.

 


End file.
